Quite a team
by UntoldStoriesX
Summary: Nothing can ever be simple for them, everything has to be complicated. That goes for all of them, but they stand together anyway. They make quite a team. Only when a new case arrives they start to question just how well they know each other, and everyone's secrets are out. (All characters series 1-8 Kate/Jake maybe Matt/Alesha) mystery, Romance and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: So finally got round to watching episodes pre series 7 and well I decided to write this as well as 'How far they've come.' This has all characters from series 1-8 in cos I love them all. I've only just finished watching series 1 but this is set the same time as 8 so Matt didn't die. Nor will he. I already love him and just know I'm going to cry. I have no idea where I'm going with this._**

* * *

"Well that went well." Kate said sarcastically after the first trial day ended badly and her and Jake walked into their office.

"I've never seen anything like it." Jake shook his head - they had been completely screwed over. Jake sat down in his chair as Kate perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"You ok?" She asked kindly.

"It's been one of them days." He nodded giving her a a small smile, which she returned - her green eyes saying something unreadable.

They held each others gaze for a minute before the door to their office opened.

"Knock knock." Alesha smiled as James followed her in.

"Court was a bit of a balls up, wasn't it." James said causing Jake to frown and Kate to give a small laugh.

"Just a bad start, James." Jake responded not missing the smirk Kate and Alesha shared.

"Well, you've got enough. I think the jury will believe you." Alesha nodded. "We thought we'd come and ask if the two of you wanted to join us, Ronnie and Matt for a drink."

Jake looked at Kate a second. "We'd love to but we've got some stuff to do here unfortunately."

"Thanks for the offer Lesh." Kate smiled. "But we best find something or I'll be planning this ones funeral by the time Henry's finished with him."

"Good luck." James gave a light laugh before they both left.

Kate picked up a file from Jake's desk "come on, lets see if we can save you're neck."

He laughed. "What happened to 'trust your instincts'."

"I'll tell you when Johnston gets life."

"Funny."

XxX

"Morning." Kate said to Alesha as they met in the corridor.

"Hey, where's Jake?" She asked- just recently you never saw one without the other.

"He's already here I think." She replied. "There's like three boxes of statements we need for court."

Alesha offered to give the young blonde a hand getting the boxes so they walked to the office. "I seemed to have missed the land mine that went off in here." She watched as Kate moved carefully over the papers and files that covered the entire floor.

Kate laughed making it over to Jake who was looking through some boxes on the floor.

"You ready?"

He muttered something before pointing at the two other boxes on his desk. Kate picked up one and Alesha took the other.

"Surely you've got better things to be doing today." Kate said as the three of them walked down the stairs.

"Well, James and I haven't got a case so I need something to occupy myself."

"Matt busy?" Kate muttered.

"Shut up." Alesha blushed as Jake looked at the two of them confused. She was tempted to ask Kate about her and Jake's relationship but she knew all would be denied and she had no evidence to prove her case. She would just have to get a bottle of wine down Kate's neck, it would be harder for her friend to lie if she was drunk.

XxX

"No further questions." Jake sat down. Kate had been called out of court for some reason and it was only as he sat down did she reappear. She sat down beside him with a concerned look about her. "What is it?" He whispered.

"Problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"Frederick Drake is dead. Hit and Run." She told him and Jake mentally cursed several times.

"Mr Thorne, is there something you wish to share with the class?" The judge asked.

"Sorry my lord." Jake got to his feet. "But we've just received news one of our key witnesses has been killed."

"Mr Drake? The last person we are to hear from today?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then I dismiss the court for today, I expect something tomorrow from you about this witness. Give us his statement if you must. Trial continues as ten."

XxX

"Fred was on his way to court when the car traveling at 70 of miles per hour ran him down. The car didn't even try to break and just kept on driving." Matt explained as Jake and Kate sat with him and Ronnie. "The car was a black fiesta, stolen and then torched and dumped."

"We had it forensicated..." Ronnie started but Natalie cut him off as she walked into the room.

"Its not a real word, Ronnie, just face it." She shook her head causing the other three to quietly laugh to themselves.

He half smiled before carrying on. "Well we had it looked at anyway but nothing to say who was driving it and you can't see them on CCTV."

"So we've got nothing." Kate groaned. "Our key witness dies and we've got...nothing."

"Do you think Johnston order the hit and run from inside?" Jake asked the detectives.

"Could've done." Natalie nodded. "Talk to his mates, find out if anyone's been talking to him."

* * *

To be continued? X reviews loved x


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for anyone who is reading x please review xx

* * *

"Result." Matt said making Ronnie and Natalie, who were quietly talking, jump as he put the phone down.

"What?" Ronnie spun in his chair to face the younger detective.

"Darren Johnston called his mate Jase Parker yesterday after court using his briefs mobile, they spoke for ten minutes and his brief didn't hear what was being said but Johnston seemed a lot more optimistic after he hung up." Matt explained.

"Jase is the one who was tried for GBH last year wasn't he?" Natalie asked.

"Yep." Matt nodded. "Joe and Wes have gone to find him - his DNA was found on Drake's eyelids."

"Eyelids?" Natalie raised her eyebrows interested.

"Jase had tears on his fingers as he closed Drake's eyes."

"Why don't we have that on CCTV then?"

"The camera cut out, techinal hitch which was just an accident unfortunately but this proves..."

"That he closed Drake's eyes."

"That he has something to do with it"

"Good work, Matty." Ronnie nodded patting his friend on the back.

XxX

Joe knocked on the Jake Parker's front door. It opened to reveal a girl of about 11.

"Hi." Joe smiled. "Is Jase Parker in?"

"Dad." The girl called over her shoulder.

The girl then walked in the house as they heard footsteps. Parker appeared at the door. "What can I help you with?"

Joe and Wes showed their ID cards. "We want to talk to you about Fredrick Drake."

XxX

"Jake..." Kate walked into their office. "Ronnie has Jase Parker in custody. He thinks he killed Fred." She crossed the room to him.

"Let's hope he's right, if we can't prove Johnston had anything to do with Fred's death then our case falls apart before its even started." He replied with a small nod.

She smiled. "Well, I've got a flower shop on speed dial just in case..."

He laughed. "Are you losing faith in me, Katherine?"

"No..." She shook her head. "But if Johnston had nothing to do with Drake's hit and run, and we go into that court tomorrow with nothing..." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It was nice knowing you."

As she dropped her hand he took it in his own "best hope he did then."

He smirked slightly. "You'd missed me too much."

"Don't flatter yourself." She laughed before he bent his head kissing her quickly catching her off guard.

"Oh I think you would." He took a small step back.

"Unfair, I was ambushed."

"Yeah, cause you were." He put his hand on the top of her waist for a brief moment. "Come on, we should go and watch Parker's interview."

She rolled her eyes at him before turning on her heels as they both walked our of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want a lawyer?" Joe said to Jase Parker as he and Ronnie sat across from him in the interview room.

"No." He shook his head. "No I don't."

"What did Darren Johnston speak to you about?" Ronnie asked.

"Not much." Jase replied. "Just wanted to know how I was, how Lacey…my daughter was."

Joe looked at Ronnie; it was so obvious that Jase was lying. "do you know Fredrick Drake?"

"No." Jase shook his head. "Who is he?"

"He was a good man. Hadn't done much with his life granted but his kids loved him." Joe explained before placing a photo of Fred on the table. "He had a seven year old daughter, a little girl who is left asking why daddy hasn't come home."

"Here's the thing, Jase." Ronnie started. "Mr Drake was killed in a hit and run accident, he was on his way to court to give evidence in the Johnston trial and suddenly a car hit him. Unfortunately we haven't got any CCTV of the accident but I tell you what we do have, DNA. We have DNA on Mr Drake's eyelids. Do you know what that means?"

Jase shook his head.

"It means someone shut his eyes. They must have been crying at the time. Their DNA was in their tears which was then on their fingers as thy closed his eyes."

"You're not a bad person Jase." Joe sighed. "So why don't you tell us what happened, and we'll do everything we can to help you."

Jase sighed. "He called me. He said the prosecution had too strong a case, but it would all fall apart if this witness wasn't there no more." He swallowed nervously. "I said I wouldn't do it, but then he threatened to kill Lacey. I would do anything to save my little girl. So I nicked the car and did what I was told, I ran him down. I crying and I just had to go back, I thought maybe I could save him, I'd changed my mind…but he was dead already. His eyes were open…so I closed them. The I ran back to the car and torched it before dumping it." He put his head in his hands. "I just wanted my baby girl to be safe…"

"Ok…"Ronnie nodded. "Interview terminated at 4:11." He looked over his shoulder to where he knew Kate and Jake were watching.

XxX

"Do you think he's telling the truth" Jake asked Kate as Joe arrested Jase.

"He's got no reason to lie." Kate shrugged. "He did it because he loves his daughter and would do anything to protect them." She paused a second. "Must be sort of nice to have someone who loves you so much they'd kill to keep you safe."

"He's a dad who loves his little girl." Jake sighed.

"Wish my dad had been like that…"

He put his hand on her arm. "You ok?" He knew very little about her dad but he knew he'd been a total bastard towards her, her mum and her sister.

She nodded slightly before closing her eyes for a moment. "Just tired."

"We should go home. Get some rest."

She gave a small smile as they turned and left the observation room together.

XxX

"Answer yes or no to my first question. Have you reached a verdict upon which you all agree?" The usher asked the jury's spokesperson.

"Yes."

"On the murder of Lexandra Smyth how do you find the accused, Darren Johnston, guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty."

Hearing the guilty verdict bought both Kate and Jake some relief. Kate looked over her shoulder to where Henry and George had been watching the trial. She was glad they had won because Henry had threatened Jake's job if they lost seeing as they'd gone against Henry's 'advice' to take Johnston's plea. Henry nodded at her before she looked back at Jake. "Looks like you're staying." She whispered and he smirked.

"Aren't you lucky?"

XxX

"Drink?" Jake asked as he and Kate left the old bailey.

"You already know my answer to that." She laughed slipping her arm through his, thankful neither Henry nor George was around.

Kate was just taking off her coat as Jake set her drink down in front of her.

"Cheers." She smiled taking a sip before placing her glass back down on the table.

"You did well in court today."

"So did you." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks to Ronnie and the others and with Jase testifying against Johnston we won. We're quite a team."

XxX

Alesha walked into the office pulling on her coat.

"You coming?" She asked James.

"Yeah, hold on." He closed off his computer. "Have you seen Mr and Mrs 'just friends' today?"

"Before they were in court, yeah." She nodded with a small smile on her face thinking about their colleagues. "My money is on them announcing their together by Christmas."

"Next month?" James raised his eyebrows. "You're on, I'll go after though."

"Ok." She shook his hand before turning off the lights as they left. She took out her phone and began texting Matt asking what his money was on in this sweepstake. She knew Kate would kill her if she found out but for now she found it entertaining.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review xx_


End file.
